i2001: A Space Odyssey
by emeralddusk
Summary: Carly, Sam, Freddie, and some unlikely allies embark on an unimaginable mission in outer space to help their home planets. Divided into three sections.


i2001:

A Space Odyssey

Chapter One: The Dawn of Man

The sun was bright, and heating the rocks and the cold sand as it rose above the mountains along the horizon. The air was warm, and the distant waves were splashing against the surface. Various species of fish swam around, their food abundant, and their predators far away from their haven.

An orange ape stumbled out of his cave, hunched over, and dragging on the ground. The sun's rays warmed his back, and a cool breeze blew through his fur. His stomach burning with hunger, the creature began searching for a healthy, green plant to consume. Others followed him, all sharing the same basic desire. Finally, ten apes gathered on the dirt ground near their caves, their eyes scanning for sustenance.

An ominous sound came from the brush behind the apes: it was the snarl of a leopard. The beast's eyes locked onto the fresh meat before it. Its breath was silent, its movements calm and stealthful. However, the leopard snapped a twig under its paw, alarming the apes.

The tribe turned around, and caught the predator hiding in a dying bush. With scared grunts, the apes charged away, fearing for their lives as the superior animal thirsted for their blood.

The feline lunged into the air, bearing its teeth and its blade-like claws. Tackling one of the apes, the animal sank its fangs into its back. The prey screamed in pain and fear as blood seeped out of the wound.

Realizing their opponent's strength, the apes ran back towards their cave: their haven from the predators. Suddenly, a tribe of apes with fur as black as night leaped out from behind the hills, charging at the tribe. The rival tribe was vicious, grunting and howling constantly. One desire burned in their minds: gaining new territory and expanding their hunting grounds.

Having lost their home, the inferior tribe of orange-furred apes ran for as long as their tired legs could carry them. Two apes (both female) died of exhaustion and injuries sustained during their charge. By the time the tribe reached their refuge, which was now a large depression in the brown earth, the sky was black, and a shattered moon shined its dim light on them. Forced to live in defeat, the eight surviving apes lay down, resting their weak and food-deprived bodies. Long was their slumber until the rays of the rising sun awoke the tribe.

Confused and astonished, the apes raised their heads. Some backed away, intimidated by the sight. They grunted and screamed, throwing their fists in the air and jumping up and down. However, one ape didn't fear the large figure standing before him. The other apes watched their ally's brave actions, their mouths gaped open. Step by step, the ape approached the strange being. It was like nothing he had ever seen before, but it seemed so familiar.

Placing his rough, furry hand on the cold, black exterior of the entity, the ape attempted to fathom what it was: it was too smooth to be a rock, too still to be a predator. What? What is it?

Others followed, and placed their hands on the monolith. Its tall, perfectly rectangular shape was inspiring. Something changed that day: one ape held a rock in his hand, admiring its power exterior. Touching the tip of the gray stone, the ape felt a stinging sensation in his finger, and pulled away. The ape stared at his finger, watching blood slowly drain out of the wound. _How?...The rock had caused the injury. The rock hurt. Not all of the rock, but just the point on it. If the point could hurt once...It could hurt again. But not the finger...enemies._ Fearing for his safety, the ape grabbed a long stick to bat away predators.

Over the course of several days, the ape realized he could sharpen the stick: to make it like the rock. To defend himself from predators. The other tribal members watched the ape build...a weapon.

Out from a small fissure in the dirt ground, a lizard with red scales covering its body crawled towards the tribe. The ape bearing the sharp stick grew afraid, and stuck the point of his stick into the creature. The lizard was motionless...no longer a threat. Pulling the creature off his stick, the ape admired the specimen: Its smell, its feel. After some time, the orange prey realized he was the predator, and, as he would do to a leaf, he consumed the lizard, feasting on its meat. The taste was good...and the ape wanted more.

The apes admired the weapon, and longed to make one for themselves. If it worked on the lizard, it would work on the other apes, the leopard.

Days passed by. The nights were spent awake, crafting weapons. Their fingers bled, their eyes were strained from lack to light, but still they persisted, knowing they needed weapons. Finally, the entire tribe was armed with sticks, sharp rocks, and spears.

Charging back towards their old homeland, the tribe prepared to kill those who desired to kill them. Their breath heavy with anger, grunting and snarling with rage, the apes proceeded back to their cave. Hearing the offensive sounds, the black apes rose from their sleep, and prepared to battle. The orange apes charged on.

The black apes ran out of their new cave, howling and snarling. Saliva pouring from its mouth, the largest black ape drove his fist into an orange male's stomach, causing it to collapse in pain. Another orange ape drove its spear into the black ape's stomach, causing the black ape pain. Unable to fight through the pain, the black ape fell onto the cold cave floor.

Picking up a loose rock on the ground, a male ape with a cut on its cheek charged at a tall black ape. The orange ape smashed into the taller ape's head, crushing its skull.

Blood splattered and painted the cave's floor red. The grunts and howls died down, and the day had grown old.

In the end, no black apes survived, and the cave was again that of the orange apes. Victory belonged to the tool and weapon-bearing animals. The sun's light reflected off the black monolith in the distance. An orange ape felt a rush of adrenaline, and threw his stick in the air. The stick spun around multiple times.

As the stick soared through the air, a satellite did the same millions of years after these events. The stars surrounding it reflected off its cold, white exterior. Just as the apes did, humans arrived on the planet, learned to use tools, and advanced themselves.


End file.
